


To break an Idol

by tuxedoblackrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futadom, Futanari, Gangbang, Humiliation, Idols, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedoblackrose/pseuds/tuxedoblackrose
Summary: Hamasaki Fuka about learn a lesson about the price of stardom and having a big head.





	To break an Idol

“Geez she’s freaking annoying,” The woman on the left checked on their prisoner bound and gag mumbling some incomprehensible through the tape. Her companion watched the woman with exasperated expression. “Nao don’t damage the package, the annoying brat is a handful already, she kept demanding using the washroom through oasis stops.” The shorter woman expressed the same frustrated look with the other woman. “Nao, Rin the boss wanted us delivered the person alive and in one piece yes we have the urge to kill her, but Hamasaki-san is very important person because our client has some particular taste.” The leader tried calm her subordinates.

“I can’t stand her! We kidnapped a famous idol dragging her toward Tokyo because her company sold her to us. I don’t blame them for ridding a scandal-plague singer! They paid us getting her out of their hands.” Nao once again sneering at the girl. “The famous idol, Hamasaki Fuka turned out having misplace sense of entitlement, infamously talking trash about her adorning fans, bad-mouthing other idols, being an unreasonable, unbearable diva and finally smoking she’s underage.” Nao recalled the news report about her behavior. 

Fuka was muttering something through the tape, Rin was playing her pocket knife compilating rather or not cutting down the fallen idol. “You’re talking shit? You should be glad that the public probably forgotten about your ass and move to the next one.” Nao peel the tape back, so they can hear Fuka. “The police will find you! My agency will pay any ransom on my behalf, I’m the company star without me, the losers won’t benefit the revue I had been bring to them.” Fuka felt very superior. “You desperate women shouldn’t kidnapped me, you’re trouble in the end I hope you won’t taste freedom ever again.” Everybody in the van started laughing this confused Fuka.

“What’ so funny? Humor me you ungrateful thugs.” Nao got close to her face caused Fuka briefly to filch. “Sorry princess, they sold you out to our studio since you are too much egoistic, childish, selfish bitch, you burn too many bridges and the world move on without you don’t believe us, call your president.” Nao pulled the mobile phone out, dial the number it rang couple of times before a woman answered it. “Fuka-chan it a pleasure to hear you for last time since it regrettable that we terminate your contract with us, be honest you brought a bad name for the company honestly I am hating your guts for a while, you are noting but trouble for us, our PR department keep doing damage control on your behalf and how you repay us? By bad-mouthing me behind my back through the media! I was livid the way you talked the hand feed you, Fuka-chan. I was hurt by your words, I was saddened of the change of your behavior, you’re not the person you were when I scout your stardom gave you a big head and good luck with your future endeavor.” Fuka was shock that the company she gave blood, sweat and tears sell her to a porn studio.

“Oh, by the way do ever you want to her the stipulation of her date ban is over, teaching her a lesson.” Nao and Rin smiled that Fuka had found disturbingly. “Kurosaki-san won’t dare abandon me, I-I’m your moneymaker! I gave you four years of devotion to you!” Fuka knew that her time to shine is over and her working relationship with the talent agency was gone also.

“Fuka-chan you want know the reason that I sold you this company? My friend is head president of the studio and they like breaking uppity little girls like you, Fuka-chan. Nothing better than seeing a has been reduce to cum-bucket, your cute little body the main reason they sold tickets especially the thing between your legs. Fuka-chan futa idols are the current thing that people are entrained and perverts secretly hoping there some wardrobe malfunction on the stage.” Kurosaki was smirking on the other side of the phone.

Fuka experienced despair the first time of her life. “You hear that Hamasaki-san, that her true feelings. Say goodbye to your old life.” Nao grabbed Fuka’s head as Rin took her shorts off leaving her seven-inches dick free. “Come on Fuka-chan, giving her head.” Fuka was hapless she’s forced blowing her kidnapper. “Hamasaki-san you’ll enjoy it soon.” The driver checked behind the back of the van and saw her subordinates was doing to Fuka she’s getting hard herself. “Save Hamasaki-san for me and Minako.” 

Fuka gave blowjobs to her captors they took turns before entered the Tokyo prefecture. “Still shook up what happened? Too bad this your life now,” Fuka with cum her face, her large breasts were fondled by Rin. They drove through Shibuya before went into an underground packing lot. Fuka was dazed tried shut off the bad memories the horrible things she was forcing to do. They led her to the elevator, the leader of the kidnappers pushed the button of the last floor until they reached the top of building. There were about twenties women various state of undress saw Fuka cum-stained face and blank eyes. 

“It must be her, the idol who fallen on hard times” Fuka was hearing the whispers among the women but didn’t pay attention to them. “You already the talk of the town.” Nao escorted Fuka to the door where she knocked the door. “Come in,” A sweet, pleasant voice heard behind the door. An older woman looked good in her late thirties with long, black hair reach down to her waist, wore peach-color blouse, brown pants, black high-heels. “You’re Hamasaki Fuka that Kanako-chan have talked about? Have a seat.” Fuka obeyed and sat down without thought.

“I heard the news you’re a very troublesome person to deal with. Kanako-chan was pleading to take you from her hands I proposal that I buy you from her and arrange to be kidnap by my crew.” Fuka came to her senses and found herself in strange room with a stranger. “This had been some mistake I never heard Kurosaki-san talked that way before. Those goddamn women forced me perform oral sex on them.” Fuka was angry and the president know why Kurosaki have difficult time with the idol diva. “Your people kidnap me today, drove all the way to here being some sleazy porn movie. I’m too dignified for that.” Her arrogant self has return and the person took every once of self-control not smacking her.

“Hamasaki-san I don’t tolerate your behavior or your rudeness.” The woman tapped her well-manicured fingers against the desk hoping this won’t come to this. “I’m very pleasant person, Hamasaki-san I not like Kanako-chan whom tolerate your bull-shit, please be nice to your fellow workers or suffer the consequence.” Fuka wasn’t fazed by the woman. “I’m not your little toy be bossing around.” Fuka was defied. The president sighed that her patient level was thin, and she decided to teach Fuka about respect and authority. She left from her desk, went behind the girl and yank her hair pulling her from the chair. “What the hell you’re doing?” Fuka tumbled down and the woman got on top of her.

“Teaching a brat about who’s the bitch around.” She lifted Fuka’s shirt up and removing the bra. Then she got up, took her pants and underwear off revealing fifteen inches monster cock it frightened Fuka. “T-That impossible?!” Fuka was arouse that the prospect of being brutally rape as her girl cock grew forming a tent in her skirt. “Hamasaki-san I see you enjoy monster cocks.” The woman pulled the underwear off and was disappointed that Fuka’s dick only went up about mere nine inches. “Hamasaki-san you couldn’t getting bigger than that? Compare to mine, yours is a baby dick,” She then pinned both her arms and Fuka struggled to escape from the president.

The president put her monstrous dick between Fuka’s F-cup breasts and begun a tit job Fuka was forced to perform. The idol was at the president’s mercy with the woman struck her tongue down her throat, with saliva stringing together. “Hamasaki-san I’ll teaching the meaning of humility” Fuka was being assault, humiliated and turn on. “Hamasaki-san I’m coming,” Fuka took two liters worth of cum as a facial with her face being covered of the white, sticky substance. “Hamasaki-san you looked wonderful with my jizz covered your face.” 

Fuka coughed with the cum cogged her throat, grasping for air. “Hamasaki-san officially today you’re auditioning for us,” The president picked Fuka off the floor and walked the idol through the hallway with the workers saw the president held the girl. “She’s in world of trouble now, she hadn’t incurred the wrath of the president she is very cruel bully,” They snider and enjoying Fuka’s misfortune. Fuka saw nothing be sneers from her new co-workers and dawn of the realization she’s shouldn’t pissing off a very powerful woman who could easily crush her.

“What you’re taking me to?” Fuka was bewildered and the embarrassment of her dick was still erected with everybody could see. “Why this happened to me,” Fuka learnt a very hard lesson that karma is a bitch and let stardom go into her head creating a monster. After a long walk, they reach a room with heart-shape bed cover in maroon silk bed sheet, fluffy pillows, and a camera. “We are filming your debut scene now,” The president used her pleasant voice in stark contrast of her expression she currently had. She threw Fuka onto the bed and left the idol there.

Fuka was scared and horny with her girl-dick curving upward toward the ceiling with the worst day she has experience. “Calm down you stupid thing!” Fuka was aware that her body response with simulates, the whole building took pleasure witness the idol fall from grace and Kurosaki basically pay a porn studio in form of white slavery to rid of her. Fuka wanting to cry and hoped waking from this nightmare as nothing happen. Her dick demand attention, Fuka watch the precum leaking from the head was mesmerizing.

Fuka discard both her skirt and underwear. Fuka started stoking her shaft and laid on the bed. Fuka was focus pleasuring herself and caging the beast from within. “I’m jerking my boy part as thinking lewd things,” Fuka is fingering her pussy lifting her legs up spreading them. “What my fans will think seeing Fukachi masturbating oh yeah, I don’t get a damn about them.” Fuka reach her left hand to knead her own breast and licking her dark nipple. Fuka about to climax then several voices came in the room is causing the idol stopped her erotic activities.

“Started without us? Hamasaki-san you, naughty girl.” Fuka culled into a ball. About six women surrounding her looking Fuka hungrily. “Hamasaki-san it very surprising you hid those puppies in your stage clothes.” The person wore dark green micro-bikini top barely contain her watermelons and her large ball shack was visible through the bikini bottom. “Tried be cute, eh? Don’t be shy we just going to fuck you until you will addict to our dicks.” The second person was wearing a genetic school swimsuit with her name across the top, her huge dick wielding between her breasts.

“Hamasaki-san we be gentle,” the cosplayer nurse seems the older sister type but Fuka knew that she has some sinister intention with her normal size cock peeking through her white thong. “Nao-nee say you giving the best blowjobs I hope I jam my whole penis would fit that nasty mouth of yours.” The junior high school-looking girl is a lot older than her appearance.

“I dare you, Aiko, I double dare you to fit your humongous dick in her mouth.” The fifth person dress like a stereotypical delinquent hovering over Fuka precum seeping through her clothes. “If she survives Aiko’s horse cock, she could take our dicks.” The last one about Fuka’s left cosplaying as a shrine maiden everything screamed big, her breasts, her figure, and her cock.

Aiko the school girl cosplayer removed the skirt with very large, nineteen-inch gigantic dick with big ball shack clinging to her underwear and Fuka witness the unrealistic and surrealism of the situation she about to experience. Couple of them grabbed Fuka and held both here arms. “She’s bigger than the president that very impressive.” The swimsuit cosplayer massaged her balls to simulate her. “Ami your ball jobs are good.” Fuka watched in fascination and horror that Aiko was in ecstasy with constantly coming. “Hamasaki-san I hope you won’t choke to death or your jaw be broken after this.”

“Open wide,” Her mouth was pried open and Fuka feeling the deep-seat fear of inevitable death. Aiko put half of her girl-dick into the idol mouth, Fuka can’t fight back tortuously she took every inch of the huge dick against her will. “Hamasaki-san you’re a natural taking in enormous dicks.” Her eyes are bug-out, she felt her mouth and jaw stretch beyond humanly possible, Aiko’s girl meat already in her throat Fuka’s life flashing before her eyes. “Taking it all of it, Hamasaki-san.” 

“I call dibs on her ass,” The delinquent cosplayer went behind her, lifted the uniform skirt show dark-color, very veiny dick and shoving in Fuka’s asshole. Fuka felt as her ass spread apart, Aiko was nearly done choking the idol with her large, unrealistic dick. The first time of her life, Fuka was truly felt sorry and silently apologizing to everybody. “Her face turning blue, Nico, Aiko is asphyxiating her to death.” One of them was concern for Fuka but the rest is very cold-hearted. Aiko rock back and forth pounding Fuka, orally, The Yankee cosplayer continuously, vigorously raping her anally.  
“I’m very jealous of Rika, she’s taking Hamasaki’s ass virginity, Mao-chan!” The micro-bikini woman complained. The shrine maiden cosplayer rolled her eyes and squeezed a bountiful of breasts causing the woman to moan. “Wait your turn, Micihru-san.” The shine maiden massaged her I-cup breasts, loosened her pant they fell on the floor revealed a foot-long member hanging gloriously. 

The nurse cosplayer decided to play, Fuka’s breasts groping them as the idol was suffering, Aiko came within her mouth with thick, googly cum Fuka unable to take it with Rika finish the job by cream pie her in the ass. Fuka was puking litters of litters girl sperm and sobbing. “That so good,” Aiko’s massive cock hung in flaccid state, Rika removed herself from the back, Aoi released Fuka and Nico done kissing her left breast. Fuka was helpless of her bullies and they weren’t done with her.

“It my turn,” Ami announced. She slowly taking the swimsuit off, after she stripped naked her large, H-cup were free. Her dick was sandwich between her boobs. “Aiko-chan may overdid it, but I’m not the kind type so be prepare.” She pulled her horse cock from her breasts it stood about sixteen and half inches it threatened Fuka. “Your pussy virginity is mine,” Ami was menacing

“Please no more,” Fuka was reduced to sobbing mess. “Sorry girly but the boss told us to train you,” Nico took her thong off and her female penis exposed flapping. “Just be a good little girl and accept your punishment,” Ami slid her huge dick in Fuka’s vagina and the pain was unbearable before the rest can enter.

“Jerk me off, Hamasaki-san!” Nico grabbed both Fuka hands and the idol once again forced perform a degrading act. Ami slowly putting in her enormous cock inch by inch, entering the idol’s womb as a bulge formed in her stomach. “Finally, I got it in!” Ami was so happy that Fuka’s pussy took her kaiju-sized cock. “Oh my god I am going to die!” Fuka was panicking Ami was on the top of her. Ami started fucking her and was very enthusiastic. “I can’t stop your pussy is good,” Fuka felt the large, phallic girl meat in her vaginal wall convulsing.

“I’m turning on being rape! I’m ruin!” Her brain tried to fight her own body from receiving pleasure, Fuka increasingly drooling making lewd faces. “I’m the cock-sleeve idol looking at me!” Nico kissed Fuka tasting her saliva, Ami quickly increased her pace destroying the idol.” Hamasaki-san you’re doing well,” Nico encouraged Fuka. After ten, grueling minutes, Ami blew her load in Fuka and the idol was in bliss. “Hamasaki-san looked she’s fuck silly.” Fuka let go of Nico’s dick her hands covered in jizz. 

“Oh my, Hamasaki-san enjoy our little session,” Michiru was naked as Mao the big, plump women took their turn. Fuka faced the porn stars smiling. “Please fuck me senselessly,” They compile, Michiru was above her face balls hanging, Mao position herself over Fuka’s dick. “Michiru going tea bagging her.” Aiko commented stoking herself. “Hamasaki-san, I’ll take care of your dick.” Mao lowered herself. “I haven’t wash both my balls and my dick within a week, so they be smelly so be forewarned.” Fuka took both Michiru’s big butt and big, futa balls face-first.  
“My pussy shallowed your dick,” Mao put her foot-long dick between her huge breasts and starting auto-paizuri herself, Michiru bouncing up and down on Fuka of her unclean, futa dick smashing her face. “I never have the chance to fuck, Hamasaki-san,” Nico lamented watched both Aiko and Aoi stoking their long, girl dicks. “I still horny and seeing them going at it, so Nico you can blow me?” Rika was jerking off without her skirt and underwear,” Nico simply shrugged and was on her knees Rika’s cock facing her. 

Nico slowly started sucking the tip as Rika watched Mao and Michiru ravishingly plowing the fallen idol, Fuka was in ecstasy Micihiru’a large balls on her face, Mao drilling her through her pussy. Mao gave herself self-fellatio. Michiru then stop her tea bagging leaving Fuka hanging. “You like my stinky scent on you?” Michiru was teasing her. “P-Please don’t stop! I needed be shamed and humiliated even further.” Fuka begged and the plump woman basically used ignore play. Aiko and Ami came together naked with their extra-large dicks hung straight up in the air. “Hamasaki-san you can take our boners down?” The three women plus Mao were surrounding Fuka, she was broken, defiled, and enjoying any moment of it.

“May I stoke your big, beautiful dicks?” Fuka grabbed Ami’s and gleefully giving her a hand job. “Hamasaki-san is a fast learner.” Aiko commented. Fuka used her other hand stoking Aiko and performing double hand-job and cum into Mao whom drank her own spunk. Mao disengaged herself from Fuka before exchanging cum with Michiru. “This is my true purpose being shameless slut taking in dicks after dicks. With her newfound purpose, Fuka accepted her new role as cum-bucket. After few minutes, Fuka was bukkake by Aiko and Ami. Mao licked her face and tasted her co-workers cum.

“Hamasaki-san how your first audition goes?” Michiru asked. Fuka felt giddy being reborn ridding her old, arrogant self. “Wonderful!” Fuka was coated in sperm and sweat. She barely lifted herself from the bed and was supported by Michiru and Ami. “Michiru-san, I can’t believe that I’m a worthless, pathetic loser got too big-headed and took foot-long dicks please demeaning me more,” Fuka slurred her words. “You look nice covered in semen,” Ami, Michiru, Aiko and Mao honor her request and stripped her remaining clothes off. Michiru pushed her back to the bed, Aiko and Mao were at her side. “Hamasaki-san we’re glad to brutalize you,” Fuka buried her face into Mao’s oppai rubbing them.

“Please degrading me,” Fuka sound cute in twisted way. Michiru and Ami joined the trio and the four abusers about humiliate Fuka. Fuka willingly going down Mao taking on the woman’s large dick in her mouth. Michiru went behind her and sticking her big penis in Fuka’s ass making the idol slightly discomfort. Aiko spitted in her hands using as lubricate rubbing her huge nineteen-inch dick. “Hamasaki-san your blowjobs are good,” Mao was happy that Fuka swallowed her twelve-inch dick. “Rika-san rammed your pretty ass before, I glad you receive my ten-inch lady cock.” Michiru continuously pounding Fuka anally, Aiko was sucking her own dick with the flexibility bobbing her head up and down and fingering her female part.

“My mouth is melting, this is nirvana,” Fuka continued her fellatio with Mao licking her own breasts squeezing them. Both Michiru and Mao climaxed together into Fuka who received loads of cum at both ends once again Fuka was in heaven. Aiko finish her auto-fellatio and collapse. Fuka was catching her breath after an intense session, Mao held her head steady motherly. “Hamasaki-san you’re slowly being a pro at this. The president scouting you well and thanks to your company president for ditching you, you have a bright future ahead as a porn star.” Mao encouraged Fuka. “Hi guys you are hogging her up selfishly.” Nico and Rika were naked and annoyed. “Sorry, Nico-chan, Rika-chan we’re showing our junior the ropes,” Mao clapped her hands together. “It all forgiven anyway besides I am wanting do you for the longest.” Nico grabbed a handful of Mao breasts because of the sensitivity of them, Mao moaned. “Nico-chan that so unfair!” Mao was drooling. Fuka wanting to join in the fun, she pressing her breasts together on Mao’s massive dick gave her a tit job for pay back.

Michiru left from the cum-strain bed and went to Rika. “Well Rika-san they’re too preoccupied to notice…” Michiru seductively rubbing her fingers on Rika’s right arm and took the invitation. “Michiru-san I want to fuck your fat-ass anyway,” Rika was stroking herself. Michiru giggled and moved toward the corner to the farther wall and Rika follow her. Michiru steel herself, Rika slapped her ass couple of times before putting her girl peen in her bubble butt. “Your butt sucking my dick.” 

“You’re ready for round two?” Ami asked Aiko. Aiko lay down on the bed with huge dick sticking up, Ami embraced herself before slid her body into Aiko’s giant dick. “Oh, god your dick already in my womb,” Ami was crying briefly with Aiko’s massive cock deforming her stomach, Ami’s large cock laid on Aiko. As everybody starting having sex with their desire partners.


End file.
